Perspective
by Cheetos234
Summary: Haymitch's perspective of having Katniss and Peeta is his life. The Hunger Games - Catching Fire **Spoilers contained** If you haven't read the 1st and 2nd book, it wouldn't be good to read this.


**Im recently reading the hunger games series. I'm on the third one so far. I have to say its making me want to throw the book out of a window. But that's ok. My favorite character is Haymitch. He is just a great character. Anyway, hope you like this story. It's kinda fluffy but please ENJOY! The stuff in italics is present time.**

…**..**

That old drunk is dead to the world. He's only half way there. The man is as good as dead. But he did win the 50th hunger games.. Well, he should have died in that arena instead of living his life like this. The champion of the 50th hunger games is wasting his life with alcohol.

Those are the words that are said about Haymitch Abernathy.

And yet he managed to keep both district 12's victors alive in the hunger games. Made them famous and is even trying to keep them alive in the famous Quarter Quell.

_Haymitch sat in small darkened private theater with a whiskey bottle in his hands, watching Katniss and Finnick scare Peeta awake. _

Katniss.

The first time he had seen her he though she had "spunk." As they got to know each other, he began to realize that that something could be mentally wrong with that girl. She was strange. But she was a fighter. He knew that. He also knew that he hated the games, taking fighters like Katniss away from a family that needs her. '****, the capital'. Just because Haymitch hated his life didn't mean the capital had to put 2 kids' lives in his hands.

Katniss.

At one look, they didn't get along what's so ever. It was like he could read her thoughts. She thought he was a nasty old drunk with his greasy appearance and loose clothing. Ok, well he wasn't very attractive, but the way she was looking at him…he wanted to lock her away in a trunk and sit on it.

That is when he pulled up his bottle of whiskey to his lips and swallowed hard. He stared at her for a while, then walked out the door.

The next time he saw her was at the dinner table. For a little girl, she sure was a pig. The one called Peeta? He was tall, a giant compared to Katniss. But he was also eating like a pig too.

Bt who could blame them, district 12 wasn't exactly an all you can eat buffet like this dinner table. There also wasn't Avox's there. Plus, this might be the last time they ever get to eat like this again.

_Haymitch watched as Katniss and Peeta sitting on the darkened beach of the dome with the capitalized moonlight shining down on them._

Peeta.

He was the good one. The one that deserved to live. Well both of them deserved to live. But he and Katniss both swore to keep him alive.

Yea, Peeta didn't like him either when they first met. He probably thought the same thing as Katniss. But Haymitch obviously didn't care. After a few days, Haymitch started noticing something about the kid. He loved the girl. Katniss had no clue. That's just what the capitol needed, a pair of lovers forced to kill each other as a part of entertainment. He knew that the capitol was cruel and this was just an example of it.

_Effie's squeal of delight, crashes himself out of his thoughts of the past. She comes running into his private theater. She squeals again as she points to the screen. Peeta and Katniss are sitting on the beach sucking each other's faces off. Ok, he had to admit it was a little sweet. _

_Effie then pulled him out of his chair and hugged him then through him back down. He stared at her like she was insane. She was. _

"_You're crazy, woman! I'm tryin to watch something here!." He snapped at her as he motion her out of the room._

_She looked back at him when she was at the door with a smile. "Just making sure you're seeing the sweetest, most romantic-est. moment in the history of the games!" Then zoomed out the door._

"_Crazy lady."_

_He turned back to the screen where Peeta was holding Katniss. If he didn't have them in his life, he would still be sitting in his shack of a home dead to the world. The gossip would still be there. Heck, he probably would have been dead, considering of how much he drank back then._

_All he had to say to them now was thanks, but now he may never get that chance._

…**..**

**Hey guys. Yea, this isn't one of my best writings but I just had to write something about the hunger games series. This is also my second one-shot. Im very proud of my first one about JTHM. This one? Eh, not so much. But please feel free to review and tell me how you liked it.**


End file.
